The Warriors
by Roadboat88
Summary: When Romulus is shot trying to unite all the monsters against the humans, a group of monsters is framed for the attack and must make it back to Gloom Beach. Based on the movie. Not a crossover. My first fanfic. Partially AU. Some language and mild violence. On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you will like it. I will try to finish this story within the month. I decided to do this because The Warriors is my favorite movie (and video game). And it's July 13****th****, the day The Warriors got back to Coney Island (according to the video game). I will be uploading the start of the story soon. **

**Cast of Characters:**

Swan-Deuce

Cleon-Clawd

Ajax-Heath

Mercy-Cleo

Snow-Abbey

Vermin-Gil

Cochise-Slow-Moe

Fox-HooDude

Cowboy-Frankie

Rembrandt-Jackson

Luther-Toralei

Cropsy-Valentine

DJ-Cupid

**I won't stay entirely faithful to the movie or some of the characters (if I can upload the rest of this story)**

**In the meantime, I will re-watch the movie so I know I am writing this story correctly. Rate and review**


	2. Night Ride

**A/N. I'm back! Sorry about the wait. Keep in mind, there will be changes from the movie. Tell me what you think of it and I will decide whether or not to continue. Let's get started, boppers!**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Warriors or Monster High

The Warriors

1:Night Ride

As the subway train pulled up to the station, the air was still. Tonight was a very important night. Romulus had called every group of monsters in the city to meet at Van Valkenburgh Park for a truce. Clawd and his friends were one group.

And they were ready. Each position for the meeting had been given.

Everyone had their alibis. Now they were waiting for the train to take them to the park.

Clawd walked onto the station platform and turned to face his friends.

"Now, it's still on," he told them "and we're going. Romulus called this afternoon to make sure. Now, Romulus doesn't want anybody packed, and he doesn't want anybody flexing any muscle. So I gave him my word the Warriors would uphold the truce. Now, everybody says that this truce is going to be the biggest thing that's happened in this city. I think we'd better find out for ourselves."

And with that, the ragtag gang boarded the train. As it sped off, the inner compartment was filled with voices. Summer plans, sports news, and current relationships. But the topic most discussed was, of course, the truce Romulus had planned. Most of the delegates thought the truce would go well.

Others had their doubts.

"We haven't even been this far downtown before," Deuce told Clawd.

"No sweat," Clawd reassured him, "this conclave's gonna be a real big event. Every gang of monsters in the city will be there."

Some delegates worried about the rule against bringing weapons.

"_We're going in there with nothing._" Moe angrily groaned.

"We are going like all others," Abbey replied, "without weapons."

"You got the stuff?" Clawd asked Jackson.

Jackson nodded, pulling out a can of spray paint.

"I want you to hit everything in sight. I want every one to know we were there."

"You never know what you're gonna run into out there," Frankie told Gil, "If we're out in plain sight, we can't hide."

"Who wants to hide?" Gil countered.

Of course, not everyone cared about upholding the truce.

Heath smirked. "Maybe we'll get to waste a few heads along the way."

Clawd, not wanting any trouble started when there was a truce, told Heath, "You just soldier, and keep your mouth shut."

Heath scowled, but followed orders.

"When we get there, you stick by me, okay?" Deuce advised Jackson.

"Don't worry," Jackson tells him, "I don't feel like getting wrecked."

"One thing we might get out of this little get together is having a party afterwards. I wouldn't mind heating things up with Abbey, if you get my drift." Heath grinned, then winked at the yeti.

Gil, who sat next to Heath, jokingly said to him "You've got a one-track brain, you know that?"

"What's the matter, can't have fun at a party unless your girlfriend's there?" Heath shot back.

"I'll tell you what I think of the truce. I bet no one's even gonna be there."

**A/N: This officially kicks off my first fanfic! I'll try to update it as quickly as I can.**

**So long for now! Rate and review!**


End file.
